objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry Blossom Latte/Relationships
This page focuses on the interactions and relationships with other characters Cherry Blossom Latte (CB) has. It is currently a work in progress. The sections of this article is in order of his interactions with others. (Cillil, Kaija the Braixen, Nemolee.exe, and I only may edit.) NOTE: The statistics of a relationship may only be used for characters CB has interacted with various times. Mocha w/ Jacket CB's relationship with Mocha w/ Jacket is unknown, but they are known to be friends. Mocha w/ Jacket is CB's first friend and the friend he's known the longest. Status: Friends Braixen CB and Braixen's interactions are generally brief and neutral. In Object Summer Camp, CB is shown to respect Braixen, as he promises not to press her for details about her past. They also met in summer camp, but unlike summer school, they don't talk a whole lot. In Object Hawaii, she dragged him to a party in her house, into her bedroom to show him pictures from her phone. Braixen can be mean and murderous towards CB despite somewhat being friends. In return, CB dislikes her "adult moments" and insane mind. Statistics: Friendship: Low-Moderate ''' '''Trust: Low (at least on CB's side) Care: Low-Moderate Compatibility: Moderate Dislike/Hate: High (at least on CB's side) Status: Neutral Injusticey Injusticey did not interact with CB, but CB is laughing with him and Braixen when Jibanyan Picture runs away. Status: Neutral Jibanyan Picture (JP) JP thinks that CB is heartless and a monster for laughing at him and would kill CB the next time he sees him. Because of the aforementioned conflict, CB ran away from JP when he saw JP in Hawaii and didn't want to be killed. Statistics: Friendship: None Trust: None Care: None Compatibility: Low Dislike/Hate: High Status: Enemies Doritos Locos Taco (DLT) CB sarcastically comments "Oh, really? How wonderful" when DLT says that he's "gonna be a superstar in the next years". When Acorn is introduced, CB and DLT talk about him. Status: Neutral Birdy When CB was in Hawaii, Birdy threw him down a volcano. Shortly before CB drowned, he asked if anybody could kill Birdy and John Cena. Status: Enemies Canadian Flag (CF) Shortly after CF killed Yoshi in Hawaii, CB threw up at the sight of Yoshi's dead body. Later at Object Summer Camp, CB ripped up CF for making him see "such a disturbing sight". When CF was recovered, Pokemon Car Pack told him that he freaked CB out. However, CF ignored him. Status: Enemies John Cena In Hawaii, John Cena threw CB into the ocean. CB asked if anybody could kill John Cena and Birdy before drowning. Status: Enemies Frisbee When Frisbee told CB that ripping up CF was uncalled for, CB threw Frisbee towards a tree. Status: Minor Enemies Water Water asked CB if they could be friends, CB accepted. It is likely that became friends due to the fact they only had one friend. Statistics: Friendship: Moderate-High Trust: High Care: Unknown Compatibility: High Dislike/Hate: Low Status: Friends Ribbon Ribbon reveals that CB recorded her most embarrassing moment and uploaded them to YouTube. However, CB apologized and deleted it. It is implied that CB and Ribbon known each other for at least 5 years, as CB mentions that he was 12 when that happened. The two show a love-hate relationship, as they disrespect each other most of the time (aforementioned example above, CB hitting Ribbon with a frying pan), but they are also capable of cooperating together and showing even care for one another. In Object Hawaii, it is hinted that Ribbon likes CB, as she thought that Braixen would "censor" him and denies the fact she does. CB also blushes at the thought of Ribbon liking him, suggesting he may slightly return these feelings. Ribbon also calls CB "Sakura". Statistics: Friendship: Low-Moderate Trust: Moderate Care: High Compatibility: Low Dislike/Hate: High Status: Frienemies (Possible Crush with both) Category:Relations Category:TheTwistedMangle Category:Cillill Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:Nemolee.exe Category:Chikako the Meowstic Category:Alex0421